violetta22fandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Nasza droga
Nasza droga to 67 odcinek drugiego sezonu serialu Violetta. Opis Violetta, German i Pablo ze smutkiem patrzą, jak taksówka, którą Angie odjeżdża, znika im z oczu. German proponuje Violetcie, że w wakacje odwiedzą Angie we Francji. Ana mówi Marco, że będzie dla niego lepsza, wmawiając, że Francesca już go nie kocha. Marco mówi Anie, że bardzo ją kochał, ale kocha teraz Francescę. Francesca, która wszystko usłyszała, odchodzi całkiem zszokowana. Leon odrzuca propozycję sponsora, doprowadzając do końca ich wspólnego sponsoringu. Lara mówi Leonowi, że gdyby zaśpiewał dla Studia jako zawodnik motocrossu, to zrobiłby to, bo dla Studia może zrobić wszystko, i że przez niego stracą jedynego sponsora. Leon niechętnie zgadza się przyjąć propozycję sponsora. Matias przyłapuje Marcelę na sprawdzaniu jego komputera. Marcela ma pretensje do Matiasa, że usunął z komputera wszystkie dowody. Flirtując w tym samym czasie z Marcelą, Matias zaprzecza temu, że usunął dowody. Marcela mówi Matiasowi, że jeszcze wróci. Naty pokazuje Maxiemu część układu tanecznego, a przyłapują ich Ludmiła i Federico. Federico ma pretensje do Naty, że ćwiczyła układ z Maxim. Naty mówi Federico, że on robi się taki jak Ludmiła. Dowiadując się, że naprawdę robi się taki jak Ludmiła, Federico wpada w strach. Francesca mówi Violetcie o tym, co widziała, i dochodzi do wniosku, że Ana oszukała ją i Marca, żeby ich rozdzielić, bo sama się w nim zakochała. Violetta radzi Francesce, żeby porozmawiała o tym z Marco. Francesca mówi Marco, że Ana oszukała ich oboje, żeby ich rozdzielić. Marco mówi Francesce, że Ana nie jest zła. Francesca myśli, że Marco wierzy Anie, i obraża się na niego. Camila i Broduey kłócą się o to, kto teraz zajmuje salę na próbę. Camila wściekle mówi Broduey'owi, że on w końcu zrozumiał, że nigdy się nie zejdą. Broduey tłumaczy Camili, że ona powinna pogodzić się z tym, że Seba nigdy do niej nie wróci. Camila wychodzi z sali całkiem obrażona. Broduey ma wyrzuty sumienia po tym, co powiedział Camili, i próbuje ją przeprosić, ale ona nie chce go słuchać. Przed próbą, Leon gra na gitarze nową melodię. Słuchając melodii, Violetta jest nią bardzo oczarowana. Podczas próby tańca, Violetta i Leon przypadkiem na siebie wpadają, ale szybko wyrywają się ze swoich rąk i potem wpadają na pomysł o tym, jak będzie wyglądała ich choreografia. Po próbie, Violetta nuci sobie melodię, którą Leon skomponował. W tej chwili przychodzi Diego i on też jest zachwycony melodią. Nie chcąc sprawić Diego przykrości, Violetta nie mówi mu, że tę melodię skomponował Leon. Diego przytula Violettę, by ją pocieszyć po wyjeździe Angie. Widać, że Violetta nie czuje już bliskości z Diego. Marcela mówi Germanowi, że dochodzenie w sprawie Esmeraldy zostaje zamknięte, bo wyszło na jaw, że ona nie jest główną podejrzaną i że ktoś inny jest zamieszany w tę sprawę. Marcela pyta Germana, czy on ufa Jade. German odpowiada, że tak. Marcela mówi Germanowi, że Jade i Matias to bardzo nieuczciwi ludzie, tym samym oceniając Matiasa jako atrakcyjnego i czarującego, co oznacza, że się zakochała w Matiasie. Marcela każe Germanowi bardzo uważać na Jade i Matiasa. German pyta się Jade, czy ona ma coś wspólnego z kradzieżą jego pieniędzy. Jade zaprzecza temu. W nocy Violetta i Leon wyobrażają sobie, jak razem śpiewają piosenkę, którą ten drugi komponuje - "Nuestro camino". Nazajutrz Broduey przeprasza Camilę za wczorajszą awanturę. Camila uśmiecha się i podbiega do Broduey'a, który myśli, że ona mu wybaczy. Camila nagle mija Broduey'a i przytula Sebę. Ludmiła każe Diego poudawać zazdrosnego chłopaka i zadać Violetcie masę pytań po jej próbach z Leonem dla dobra ich planu. Diego nie zgadza się. Ludmiła ostrzega Diega, że jeśli on nie zrobi tego, co ona mu powie, to zostanie on bez dziewczyny i ojca. Gdy Ludmiła wychodzi, Diego zdejmuje koszulkę, żeby się przebrać przed próbą, i na jego plecach widać znamię w kształcie koniczyny, które jest takie samo, jak Gregoria. Gregorio, który w tej chwili wszedł do sali, wpada w szok. Sponsor mówi Leonowi, że ten da masę występów, i proponuje mu, żeby włożył ubrania od firmy i wjeżdżał na scenę na motorze. Lara mówi sponsorowi, że jeśli Leon ma zaśpiewać, ma to zrobić na własnych zasadach. Francesca jest wściekła na Anę, że oszukała ją i Marca. Mówi jej także, że gdyby kochała Marca, to nie skłamałaby. Ana mówi Francesce, że chce być z Marco. W tej chwili pojawia się Marco, który mówi Anie, że Francesca ma rację. Po tym, jak Pablo do niego zadzwonił, German zamierza ostatni raz przebrać się za Jeremiasza i pójść do Studia, żeby podpisać papiery o odejściu. Ramallo próbuje powstrzymać Germana, przez co obaj mężczyźni szarpią torbę Jeremiasza. W wyniku szarpania, ubranie Jeremiasza upada na podłogę. Gdy German podnosi ubranie, pojawia się Violetta, która rozpoznaje ubranie, i dowiaduje się, że Jeremiasz to tak naprawdę jej własny ojciec. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 2